Quando le Piogge Protegge il Cielo
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: Iemitsu didn't want his child. Colonnello wanted a child but Lal couldn't give him one. Training in the woods he finds a child in a basket and brings it home to Lal. Now the two strongest soldiers must cope with parenthood and learn the difficulties of raising a child. Rated T for swearing Parental!Colonnello and Lal Mirch, Child!Tsuna
1. What he left

**Ugh! We're so sorry to do this and not update on Vongola Dorm House but we've already written like five whole chapters to this story and we just had to post it. We love the thought of Colonnello and Lal Mirch taking care of little Tsuna so much because its so cute and just plain adorable!**

**We do not own KHR, we only own the plot to this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sawada Iemitsu, this man was nothing but a success all his life. He was handsome, charming, charismatic, smart and he had a good job as CEDEF's head. Not only that but he had one more thing that made him special; He was a descendant of the creator of, what is now known as, the world's strongest Mafia. The Vongola Famiglia.

Yes. The Vongola is one of the world's strongest and most influential mafia famiglia that the world has ever known. Behind all that was the CEDEF branch, they worked in the shadows of the Vongola to see through threats in other famiglias and report it back to their current head of the Vongola, Vongola Nono; Timoteo. The job was fulfilled each time and with the CEDEF's help, the Vongola stayed strong and firm at the top.

The CEDEF's current leader; The Young Lion; Sawada Iemitsu, was one of the best, with his strong will and powerful flames, nothing would stand a chance against the man. He was highly respected and praised for all his hard work. So for all of the work he has done to keep the Famiglia going strong he was allowed, and forced, to go on a vacation and return to his home land; Japan.

Iemitsu wasn't exactly thrilled by this outcome. He much rather that he would be in his office to make sure that nothing would go wrong with their information and for the Vongola to be informed when there might be something like an emergency. He didn't exactly trust his subordinates with the stressful job.

Now don't get him wrong! He cared and respected his subordinates but sometimes it just worries him if they would be able to handle the job of being a boss. He was sure that Lal Mirch can keep them in line like she said but that doesn't mean that a certain leader of CEDEF can't get worried about his subordinates from time to time while sitting first class in an air plane back to his home land; Japan right?

Anyway, back to where Iemitsu was. He honestly fought to stay in his office but one word from Nono and every fighting spirit flew out the window and he had no chance of getting out of this predicament. Oh he could still remember what had happened during their fight for him to leave the rest of CEDEF to them and to not to worry about a single thing in the office.

* * *

_"Boss, please go on a vacation." The first one to tell him that was Oregano._

_Iemitsu was looking through some files about a recent famiglia that the Vongola had made a pact with and he was making sure of the certain famiglia was worth trusting even though Nono had said that everything would turn out fine. He looked up from his paperwork and stared at the woman before him who wore a very serious look on her face._

_"What?" was the only word that came out of his mouth._

_"I had asked of you to take a break and go back home to Japan for a while" Oregano said._

_Iemitsu sighed. "Oregano this isn't funny, I'm far too busy to take a vacation, The Vongola had just recently made another pact with a different famiglia and I have to make sure that everything about this is sa-" He was about to say when Turmeric arrived and practically shoved a cellphone to the man's face._

_Iemitsu stared at the phone before slowly taking it from the other man and pressed it against his ear. "Hello?" he asked in a slightly confused voice._

"Iemitsu I order you to go get a vacation. You are working far too much for any of our liking."_ The voice had belonged to none other than their very own Vongola Nono._

_"But Nono, I can't just suddenly abandon my position!" Iemitsu tried to reason._

"Oh nonsense, your workers are more than capable of handling their selves and if anything happens we'll personally call you to come back but until then I want you to enjoy your vacation for as long as you possibly can. Good day, my son."_ And with that the line had been cut and Iemitsu was left there just sighing. Timoteo may not be his real father but he sure as hell acted like it everyday._

_"Timoteo is right you know." A different female voice said._

_Iemitsu placed the phone down and looked at who it was. "Lal…you of all people know that I can't just go and abandon my place here" he said with a tired look._

_"Relax already. I'll be taking your place as leader while you're somewhere enjoying yourself." She said. "Iemitsu you're still young and you shouldn't be locked up in this place and working all the time…" she reasoned the man._

_Lal Mirch; She was one of the most trusted allies Iemitsu considered as a friend. The woman was not only working for CEDEF but was also a former COMSUBIN member. She was one of, if not the best sniper in the whole word. Her teachings were amazing but the women tend to be rougher towards people with her military personality. Either way she was still someone you wouldn't like to argue with unless you want a bullet to your head._

_Iemitsu looked at the three people in front of him and sighed in defeat. With the Vongola Nono in his case as well, he had no chance of winning this little fight of theirs. "Fine…I lost."_

* * *

So he admit defeat, collected his stuff and here he was on a plane to Japan; watching a movie while waiting for the flight to land.

Iemitsu sighed at the memory. Honestly it appeared that his subordinates were all prepared to get rid of him from the office, everything in their battle plan was perfect and he could tell Turmeric was waiting right outside the door in case he refused and Lal was waiting after in case he still refused to go on this vacation. With so many people against only him alone was quite unfair but very effective it seems.

After packing up they immediately gave him the address of the apartment they had rented for him in his home town; Namimori, and they had already bought all the necessary things he would need for the house and heck they even already connected the cable and internet in the one person apartment. They were all smiling in victory back then as it seems that whole battle plan had been planned for months very carefully. He had to give them credit for the job well done on convincing a stubborn man like him and planning this whole trip very thoroughly.

Back to where he was, Iemitsu sighed as the movie was paused in favor of listening to the announcing of the flight attendant who was saying that the plane was about to land in Namimori Japan soon. Now that he was here there was no more turning back so he decided to at least try and enjoy his vacation in his home land. If he thought about it he hadn't been there since he graduated from collage and that was about four years ago. Nostalgic memories of goofing around with his collage chums came back to him and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The forced vacation lasted for four months until they finally really needed for him to come back to work as something had come up with the Vongola that they needed the actual leader to attend to and not just Lal Mirch. Iemitsu then couldn't deny that it was the best four months of his life. So much that the only movies he had watched in the airplane was nothing but cheesy love stories and hummed as he looked through the files they had sent him.

During the first day of his arrival Iemitsu had fallen in love.

Yes, Love!

The whole thing had gone like this. Iemitsu was trying to look for the place he would be staying on his vacation when someone had caught his eyes.

A young beautiful brunette woman with long waist length hair and happy chocolate brown eyes was humming as she swept in front of a rather big apartment building. The day was rather hot as it was currently summer but the woman simply continued to work and smile while humming a soft little tune. Suddenly those beautiful eyes landed on him with what looked like confusion in them and the small blush suddenly appearing on her flawless skin just made her look cuter than the woman already was. "M-may I help you" she stuttered out to Iemitsu.

That was when he finally snapped out of his thoughts and unconsciously handed the woman the paper with the address.

The woman took it and read the contents and smiled. "You're the new resident living here I see" she said.

Iemitsu rubbed the back of his head. "Are you the land lady?" he had asked her.

The woman shook her head. "Oh no, I work here in order to pay some of my rent." She said as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "My name is Nana" she introduced herself.

"I'm Iemitsu" he introduced himself.

From then on the two began to see each other often. Everything started from having coffee, to a stroll in the park, to watching a movie, to going on an actual date. By the time Iemitsu's vacation was over it became hard to leave her in Japan but the code of the mafia was Famiglia before Family; which includes those he loved, but before he actually left, Iemitsu had proposed to Nana.

She had agreed with tears in her eyes.

* * *

The wedding of the two came three months later after getting permission from Timoteo, meeting Nana's parents, planning a grand yet simple wedding and inviting his closest co-workers plus Colonnello, one of his close friends who had chose then to tell him that he himself was going to get married to his lover; Lal Mirch. They came and congratulated him and some even didn't think that he would suddenly come back from his vacation with the news of being engaged with someone. So soon Iemitsu was a married man and Nana was a Sawada.

Now the two was married gone off on their honey moon in Venice, Italy and moved into a house in a peaceful part of Namimori. Not soon after they were suddenly expecting a child!

But suddenly that was when everything turned for the bad part.

The months came and went and Nana's water broke. They had rushed her to the hospital. Hours passed by and the baby came out healthy but Nana wasn't so lucky. Giving birth had strained her body too much and her body couldn't take it. She died and Iemitsu lost his wife in exchange for his son.

They had the funeral the next day with Iemitsu grieving the most. Nana's parents thanked Iemitsu for taking care of Nana and for loving her dearly but Iemitsu was far too devestated to listen to her parent's thanks. His friends pat his back and some asked what happened to their child.

The boy was named Tsunayoshi in Nana's dying breath. Iemitsu had told everyone that he had died along with Nana to accompany her in the sky above though the truth was that Tsunayoshi was healthy and well. He may have not been sane when he told everyone that and he may have been consumed in too much grief but he didn't care at the least. He wanted their only son to accompany Nana where she was so that she wouldn't be lonely. He wanted him to guard his mother in his steed instead of living with him.

So the funeral ended and they buried the body of Sawada Nana with plenty of beautifully white flowers, all very pure like the woman had been in the time of when she was alive.

* * *

A month after was torture to Iemitsu. He took care of his son in secrecy and every night he took a knife and pointed it to the boy but in the end he couldn't. Not when the child would look at him with those big brown eyes, eyes like his mother's; like Nana's. He took almost everything from Nana, brown hair and brown innocent eyes that just sparkled whenever the baby would gurgle in happiness.

How could Iemitsu end the child's life with his own hands, his own flesh and blood no less! In his life as a Mafioso he had never tried to harm a child before. It was against the saying of Vongola to kill children and he just couldn't do something so horrible to a baby who was only a month old. But Iemitsu had promised his wife in her grave to make sure that her son would join her and that she would be able to hold her baby again in her arms. Soon Iemitsu was to come back to Italy to work and that's where his plan had formed. Before he would leave he would do it, he would end the child's life.

The time for Iemitsu to end the life of the child came. Iemitsu had walked through the forest near Namimori, the air was cold and chilly with the season being winter and when he went deep enough he placed the basket with the sleeping child on the floor. He stared at the child and said to the sleeping boy; "Don't worry my son, you'll soon meet your mother" but the boy just continued to sleep without knowing that his own father was about to leave him to die inside the forest where anything could harm him and he could simply die from the cold. So with that done and over with, Iemitsu stood up and continued to look at the boy before he turned around and walked away without looking back at the basket with the child, even as the boy inside had woken up and started to cry, he did not look back and continued forward.

Soon he was back in the house he and Nana used to live in. The house where only he was living in now. He walked inside and began to remember different memories of his wife, each one with them being happy and how Nana was so excited to see her child. "He's on his way, he's on his way" he said as if telling someone about it.

He went to the kitchen without bothering to take off his jacket and made a cup of coffee. He sat down on one of the chairs with the coffee on the table. He didn't drink the coffee and was only staring at the window across the table with each passing second the coffee grew cold, much like how a person's body turns cold as they lose their life. He managed to get his beloved Nana and Tsunayoshi together now so there shouldn't be anything wrong with that right? Right?

He sighed and just rubbed his face a little before looking out the window again. "I did the right thing didn't I?" he asked no one in particularly and just closed his eyes. He did it so that the boy would be in the hands of his mother and even if he kept the boy alive he would be dragged into the cold and dark world of the mafia. He continued to think of those when a sudden tap on his window got him out of his thoughts. He looked out of the window to find it had suddenly began to rain and his body began to shake as a voice in his head began to tell him something, reasoning with him.

_'You could protect him from those that might harm him but all you did was kill him'_

With those words repeating in his head, Iemitsu stood up, the sudden action made the table shake and caused the cup of coffee to topple over and spilling the contents on the table top but Iemitsu didn't care and had ran out of the door of his house and towards the forest where he left his son in the cold rain.

He didn't stop even if he was soaking wet from the rain and even ignored the traffic lights and almost got hit in the process of his desperate running towards where he had left his own flesh and blood to die, pure adrenaline coursing through his body as he ran. He began to see the entrance of the forest and there he ran into the forest and called out his son's name. "Tsunayoshi!" he called in a desperate voice until he saw the basket, where his son should be in, was toppled over.

"Tsunayoshi!" he called again and grabbed the basket only to find that it was empty. He looked around frantically in the woods and found a trail of blood nearby and his heart clenched tightly. "What have I done...?" he asked himself as the tears began to stain his eyes. "What have I done to my only son, her only son..." he asked himself as he began to sob in the rain. His son was gone and it was all his fault. His fault for not only realizing his mistakes sooner, his mistake for thinking that his son didn't deserve to live, his mistake for leaving his son to die, his mistake for not realizing that he should have been protecting the boy instead of trying to kill him instead.

He was just too late. His son was gone and he was never going to see him again. He supposed then and there that it was true when people say _"You Never Know What You Have Until You Lost it"_ because here he was, He lost his beloved wife and now he lost his only son as well.

Maybe if Iemitsu had stood up and went searching in Namimori he would have found a different blond man running in the rain while shielding a little bundle in his arms to make sure whatever was in the bundle of blankets and his own jacket was warm and was not going to get sick from the rain. "Don't worry Kora" the man said. "I'm gunna protect ya, kora. We're going to protect ya" the man continued saying until he was in the Elevator Of a certain apartment

* * *

**So this is the first chapter, we just wanted to put here the reason for Iemitsu abandoning Tsuna and we thought the death of Nana was the perfect choice as Iemitsu in the manga and the anime always seemed to care more about his wife more than his son so we decided that in the fit of madness he would try to kill Tsuna but regret it soon after because you know Tsuna is his son after all and he's the only reminder he has of Nana. Also calm yo selves as you will see more Colonnello and Lal in the next chapter.**

**anyway yeah, reviews are much appreciated and really sorry, we will update Vongola Dorm House and the chapter is almost finish as we are trying to break our streak of 3,500 words and aiming to get at least five thousand words for the extremely late update on it.**

**-Unemori Twins**


	2. What he found

**Another chapter for this to all of you, this time we have more of Colonnello and Lal's side of a background, sort. Anyway yeah, we hope you enjoy this chapter. We honestly cannot believe that this story got so many views in one day and it just made us so happy that we couldn't help but want to upload another chapter, We mean wow! Almost 400 views in just two days and we're just so over joyed that so many people read our story. So thank you so much for everyone who read the first chapter.**

**We do not own KHR we simply own this plot.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Colonnello wanted a kid. A son or a daughter he didn't really care. He wanted to have a little boy or a little girl who would run around and make his and his wife's life more interesting and full of life. Now, he really loved Lal he really did and showed her every chance he got even if she got annoyed with it but there was one problem with Lal. She can't bare a child unless they had sex for a very long time and Lal wasn't one to agree with that, plus it was sort of life threatening to her. It seemed kind of strange to Colonnello but Lal had said that it runs in her family so he decided not to question it too much.

Colonnello sighed as he sat on his couch and watched his wife clean one of her rifles on the floor while the tv was in some strange Japanese comedy game show. He wasn't exactly interested in that and began to let his mind wander into his memories on how he met the love of his life and lived together up until now; in some sort of mission in the land of Japan and both currently waiting for orders on when they could stop being on stand by and actually do something for the mission they, or Lal rather was given that time.

Ah yes it all started from when they met about three years ago.

Back then, Lal was still in COMSUBIN and Colonnello was a new recruit. From the first sight, Colonnello was already attracted to Lal and had even went as far as to bugging, not begging, the person to train him personally. It took a while of stalking and asking and popping out of no where to ask her until Lal had caved in and finally agreed to training the blond man. Though the whole thing was something sort of like this;

"Please train me, kora!"

"No. I don't train some newbie."

"Please train me, kora!"

"No. Now leave before I shoot you."

"Please train me, kora!"

"No just leave me alone to eat in peace!"

"Please train me, kora!"

"How the heck did you find me? Go away I'm in the middle of a mission!"

"Please train me, kora!"

"Wha- GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Please train me kora!"

"Fine, I'll train you now get out of my bathroom damn it!"

From then on they continued to meet and train until both were infatuated with each other. Soon enough, Colonnello finally asked Lal out on a date which turned out to be quite cute and which turns to Colonnello asking the other out. This continued for quite a while for the two with a few bumps here and there but in the end their relationship grew until when Lal was about to leave COMSUBIN to join CEDEF by the request of the Ninth Vongola Boss; Timoteo. A few weeks after she settled in CEDEF comfortably marked about a year into their relationship and Colonnello had finally proposed to Lal who blushed madly and agreed in a shy manner, which Colonnello found rather cute.

After that, one of his good friends had called him and said that he was suddenly about to get married which pretty much shocked him. He still remembers how their talk, during the bachelor party, went with Iemitsu being rather very excited about the whole thing and wouldn't stop talking about how beautiful and kind and perfect his amazing Nana was and how much he couldn't wait for the wedding to happen which sort of ended with Colonnello trying to stop his blabbering and told the other blond about him and Lal getting married. To say the least, Iemitsu was very shocked about the news of Colonnello and Lal were both also engaged with each other. It was a very funny memory for the blond Alcobaleno.

* * *

_The two were just casually talking back then when the blond suddenly blurted out his own news._

_"Lal and I are getting married kora." Colonnello said as he took a sip of the champagne they were drinking during the bachelor party._

_Iemitsu had almost choked on the champagne and did a spit take when he heard his old friend. "Wh-what?!" He said while looking at the blond in pure shock of the news._

_Colonnello had merely grinned at the man. "I decided to grow some balls kora and propose to the love of my life!" He said quite proudly._

_Iemitsu stared at him before laughing good naturedly. "Who knew that you and Lal would be together!" He said and Colonnello was deifinitely sure that the man was already drunk from the alcoholics. Even so, Iemitsu had merely pat him on the back and also wished him luck. A few weeks after that, they received news about Nana being pregnant so Iemitsu had taken a leave from work to support his wife during the time she was pregnant._

* * *

_Then came Colonnello and Lal's wedding a few months later. It was honestly quite simple with everyone they knew including the Arcobalenos being there. It was quite memorable to Colonnello considering Lal's face was just so red the whole time and that he had never seen the other look so tense and nervous during the whole thing. Of course everyone had congratulated them on finally getting married and the after party was a mess with pieces of the cake flying around the whole room and Lal losing her patience which caused a gun fight to start, but to Colonnello everything was perfect and he was just completely happy about finally being able to spend his everyday with Lal. Before they left the party they had met with Iemitsu and Nana who both congratulated them._

_Colonnello had to admit, Nana was a nice person. She had this whole air around her that just made you want to smile and be nice with each other. Seeing her with her calming personality was nice but Colonnello and Lal both had swore that they could definitely lived without seeing Iemitsu act all mushy at his wife. They definitely acted like newly weds and if not newly weds then they acted like they were still lovers in the prime of their youth. They listened as the two blabbered on about their soon to be child and about how much they were just thrilled to enter the life of parenthood. That was when Nana had asked them the question that still lingered in his mind._

_"Are you two planning of having children as well?"_

_It was an innocent question that a curious woman would ask any newly weds and some would have answered it with something about thinking about it or some would be straight forward and answer with a yes or a no or that they weren't ready for a responsibility like that but the reaction from Colonnello was just laughter. He was sure both Iemitsu and Nana was quite confused on why he had suddenly burst out laughing like that but Lal was just there glaring at Colonnello a little. They didn't get an answer until he had finally stopped laughing._

_"Well, actually it would be nice to have a little kid around, kora. It sounds great but you see, Lal here has this condition that runs in her family that unless we're willing to do the deed every single night for the rest of our lives until Lal finally gets pregnant, having a child is something hard to do and also kind of dangerous, kora" Colonnello said and decided to throw a joke in there. "There's a reason to why everyone thinks Lal's always PMSing-" he said only to get a jab to the side by his, now, wife._

_That was where Lal took over to give them an actual explanation. "It runs by blood that the woman in my family has a hard time getting impregnated and even if they do get impregnated then there's a high possibility in the mother not surviving when giving birth." she explained to them only to get a shocked gasp by Nana._

_"Oh you poor thing..." Nana had said to the other woman as she took her hand. "Well I heard that you're close to Iemitsu so whenever you have the time then why don't you come over to our place and play with our child? That way you could also experience how fun it would be to take care of a little boy or girl and maybe I could have some company to be with whenever my dear Iemitsu goes abroad to work as a construction worker!" the woman suggested happily._

_The last part had confused both Colonnello and Lal who in turn looked at Iemitsu who grinned sheepishly and placed a finger on his mouth in a sign for them to stay quiet about the whole Mafia which he was apparently keeping as a secret toward Nana. After that fiasco was over they were on their way to their honeymoon somewhere within a relaxing mountain, which had a great view, before going back to doing their jobs._

* * *

_After months of living together and getting used to their routine, as a couple, they were suddenly given the news about the kind brunette's death upon giving birth and both had gone all the way to Japan just to attend the whole funeral and also support Iemitsu who was having a break down with the shock upon his wife's sudden death when giving birth. They tried to find out what the cause of death was as the doctors said that she was absolutely healthy when giving birth._

_"They told me that she was healthy. They said there was absolutely nothing wrong with her, that she was healthy enough to give birth without any causalities but then she suddenly went cold in the bed after the birthing process" Iemitsu had sobbed in front of her grave._

_Colonnello had been one of the people who had asked him about the child. "Iemitsu, I know you're suffering and all with Nana's death but what about the kid, kora?" he asked and the man who looked at him sadly before looking back down, Colonnello could have sworn he saw a different emotion in his eyes yet he couldn't figure out what._

_"Tsunayoshi...he wasn't healthy enough when he came out...he died along with Nana..." Iemitsu answered and this just greatly shocked both him and Lal._

_"...We're sorry about your family..." Lal had said before they left the man to his grief, both too sad to have questioned as to why they didn't have a funeral for the boy who had been apparently named Tsunayoshi._

_A week later Lal was given a mission to stay in Japan for a long time to spy on a certain famiglia which decided to settle down in Namimori a little for no reason stated at all. Colonnello hearing that she had to go for a long time had argued to come along to stay with her as well which had ended with Colonnello winning and they moved into a supposedly peaceful town in Japan; called Namimori._

* * *

So here they were again in the living room of their, (temporary) home with Lal cleaning her guns while Colonnello was lazily watching TV as he went on a trip down memory lane. There was absolutely nothing to do and Colonnello couldn't take his mind out of the thought of wanting a child. He glanced towards his wife who was busy cleaning and called out to her. "Hey, Lal, kora" he called and saw he successfully managed to get the attention of the other who looked towards him.

"What do you want?" she asked in her usual, I-give-no-shit kind of tone. She had been in the middle of putting her rifle back together when the other called her.

"I'm bored, kora, how long is this mission of yours going to last?" he asked the other.

Lal made a thoughtful look as she calculated just how long she had during this whole mission. "Possibly just another day or so considering how long I have to spy on the men Timoteo is conserned about. So far they have done something quite suspicious and once I get proof then all there is to do is to report the whole thing to Vongola and possibly subdue them before being able to go back to Italy." she explained to her husband whom, she heard, sighed. "Colonnello you didn't have to come in the first place you know" she said.

Colonnello sighed and nodded to her. "I know, kora!" he said. "But I can't just leave my beautiful wife to go on a mission alone for a long period of time without me to keep her company and be her back up if needed, kora" he said and watched, satisfied, that Lal had blushed upon his flattering words.

"T-then why don't you go to that forest nearby and practice your archery with Falco or something? When I was still in COMSUBIN I remember just how bad your aim was with the weapon." Lal said as she went back to reassembling her now clean rifle together.

Colonnello sighed and stood up stretching. "Its not my fault that I've never got a single bull's eye with the damn thing but alright, I could use some air, kora" he said and went over to the closet where they had decided to keep some or most of their weapons before taking the arrow they kept there and checking if it was still in good condition to use before taking the set of arrows and heading to the door after grabbing a jacket for the cold weather, luckily it had yet to snow but was still pretty cold. "I'll be back soon, kora! Come on Falco" he said as his feathered companion went towards him from being perched on the kitchen counter the whole time.

"Colonnello the news said something about it raining later so get back before it starts!" Lal called from where she was.

He heard Lal and waved towards her as a sign of showing her that he heard what she said before going out the door and to the stairs for extra excersize while he was at it, he then began going down and headed for the forest Lal had been talking about. Falco on the other hand decided to fly ahead to the forest both he and Lal now used as a sort of training ground.

In case you have been wondering, Falco is an eagle that Colonnello had found during a mission for COMSUBIN. The bird had been suffering from an injured wing and Colonnello had brought it home and took care of it until the wing had been healed. Since then the two became partners and Falco would practically follow Colonnello everywhere and Lal didn't seem to mind the bird flying around them. Heck he even became the ring bearer during Lal and Colonnello's wedding and stuck around in the mountains during the two's honeymoon.

* * *

"Another miss, kora..." Colonnello said with a slight growl. It had been a whole hour since he had started practicing archery in the chilly weather of the winter and like every single other times; he could not hit a single bull's eye, meanwhile Falco perched himself on a tree branch to watch his master, and Colonnello had to admit that he much preferred his heavy guns rather than the light bow and arrow. Though the reason to that was simple, he was just too used to being on the floor on high grounds and sniping at people from above that shooting head on while standing was getting a little too unfit for the soldier. He sighed again quietly as he shot an arrow but because he was currently distracted; the arrow had strayed off target and flew off course.

Colonnello had cursed, he could practically hear Falco laughing from the tree when his shot went way off. "Shut up Falco, kora!" He scolded before he chased after the arrow. When he had finally found the arrow and took it, he saw someone walking in the forest towards the clearing in front of him and Colonnello had decided to hide in the bushes while Falco hid in a tree. He watched and was surprised to see someone he hasn't seen in a while.

Sawada Iemitsu.

Colonnello wondered what the man was doing at the clearing with a basket in his hands. Was he trying to have a picnic alone in the forest? No, that was most unlikely, considering it was far too cold to be out on a picnic but considering what he had went through with the death of his wife, it was a possibility that he went mad and is trying to relive his days with Nana in this sort of weird hallucination. He watched as Iemitsu placed the basket on the floor and from Colonnello's angle he could tell that there was a blanket on whatever was inside the basket. The words Iemitsu said after had shocked him greater than everything he currently went through so far in his life.

"Don't worry my son, you'll soon meet your mother"

Colonnello placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from shouting. '_Son? Meet your mother? But Iemitsu had said that his son Tsunayoshi had died along with Nana when she gave birth to the boy, kora! Besides there's no way! Iemitsu isn't some bastard who would do something so horrible, kora! And to a child no less!'_ Was what Colonnello thought as he watched Iemitsu turn and walk away. He merely watched as the baby woke up and begin to cry and saw how Iemitsu didn't even look at the basket and leave. "Iemitsu...what the fuck did you just do you fucking bastard." He said in anger as the man completely left, in his fit of rage he had even forgotten his catchphrase!

Suddenly he heard a sort of rustling nearby and watched as some stray dog came out from the bushes on the other side and was attracted to the crying of the poor child who wasn't aware of the danger nearby. The dog came and tried to look into the basket but something inside Colonnello screamed out. A sort of protective instinct grew in him and Colonnello shot an arrow at the dog and hit right where he planned on aiming; the leg. His first and only bulls eye with the bow and arrow.

"Get away from the kid kora!" he yelled as the dog whimpered and limped away leaving a trail of blood as it limped. Colonnello sighed in relief and went towards the basket where the kid was and looked at the boy who had stopped crying for a while upon seeing he was no longer alone. Colonnello then watched as his partner went to the basket and perched himself on the handle of the basket to look at the child.

The baby on the other hand was surprised by the sudden appearance of Falco and had began to cry again. This made the other two panic, with Falco flying off in surprise and Colonnello taking the baby out of the basket, knocking it over in the process, and began to try to calm the little boy's cries.

He tried everything but nothing was working and decided to see if the baby would calm down if he found out that no one was going to hurt him. "I-It's okay, kora!" he said and motioned Falco to go to his shoulder to which the eagle agreed and perched himself on his master's shoulder. "Falco's not gonna hurt you, kora" he said and turned to the bird. "Right Falco, kora?" he asked the bird who had nodded like he understood what his master had said. "See, he's friendly, kora" he said and smiled at the baby in a way to reassure it that he himself wouldn't hurt the boy.

The baby soon stopped crying in favor of staring at the man in front of him and blinked. The baby must have found out that Colonnello wasn't going to hurt him because next the baby had began to gurgle happily, making Colonnello's smile wider after knowing that he had manage to stop the baby from crying any more. So then the baby was now playing with the man who made lots of silly faces that he found really funny. It had been fun because the other man whom he used to be with never really smiled at him or played with him like how this person was doing.

Colonnello was having fun too. Like he kept saying, he wanted to have a kid to play with like this and it just really warms his heart whenever the child in his arms would laugh. Just then he noticed that the clouds were getting darker, a sign that it was about to rain, so Colonnello quickly got up to his feet and grabbed the blanket that was in the basket and wrapped it around the boy to keep him warm before running out of the forest and to the apartment he and Lal was staying in, while Falco flew above them. When it did start to rain he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the baby in an attempt to shield it from the rain as he continued to run.

"Don't worry, kora" Colonnello said. "I'm going to protect ya, kora. We're going to protect ya" He continued saying until he had gotten inside the apartment and into the Elevator. "We're going to protect you, Tsunayoshi" he said looking down at the baby as he remembered what Iemitsu had said the child's name was. Now all he had to do was convince Lal for them to keep the boy.

* * *

**So there you guys have it! The second chapter and whatever the heck happened and such.**

**So those who did not understand about Colonnello's joke on PMS, the explanation is that when you have sex during a woman's period it is said that you would not get pregnant or at least it has a very slim chance of getting pregnant, plus woman during their period are often prone to mood swings and gets cranky quite easily. Since Lal has a condition of not being able to get pregnant and has a short temper it seems like she's always on her period thus Colonnello's joke.**

**For those who has reviewed the first chapter thank you so much, we appreciate it and we hope for more reviews for this chapter as well as reading your reviews and comments are what gives us the motivation for writing. Thank you also for those who had followed and favorited this story.**

**Thanks again and tune in for the next chapter, oh and regarding Vongola Dorm House, we are working on it and rest assured we are almost finished with the next chapter.**

**-Unemori Twins**


	3. What she decided

**So here you guys the next chapter and sorry, yes we have already written this out beforehand but we were trying not to update this too much since we wanted to focus on updating our other stories but with all the reviews, favorites and followers we were receiving we couldn't hold back anymore. So this chapter is more like and sort of Lal's side to the whole thing and nothing much. ^^ Oh and thank you all so much for the reviews we appreciate it so much because those are what keeps us going and writing every single day.**

**We do not own Anything except the idea of this story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Lal Mirch kept waiting in the apartment for a certain blond idiot who she knew so well. That certain idiot was her husband; Colonnello. The man had gone out to practice archery out of boredom with his feathery companion; Falco. She on the other hand continued to wait in the apartment they currently live in during the duration of the mission she was sent to.

The mission wasn't hard, it was that she needed to spy on a certain Famiglia from time to time, earlier that day she had gone to spy as well but now she had some time to wait. While in this topic she began to wonder still couldn't figure out why the Nono had picked her of all people to spy on the famiglia as the Vongola clearly had plenty of qualified spies who could do something as easy as spy on the different famiglia.

She could still remember everything that happened.

* * *

_Lal walked through the hallways of the grand Vongola Manor. She had suddenly been summoned by the Nono for some reason and had come for just that. Strange enough she could tell this was a mission but wasn't quite sure why they asked her to meet him when he could simply send a letter to request a job from her. Either way she continued on inside the mansion until she approached a pair of great oak doors. She stood there for a while before lifting her knuckle up and knocked on the door._

_"Come in" she heard a muffled voice from beyond the door and so she opened the door and came inside._

_Lal looked around and found the guardians all around in the room as Timoteo sat on the chair behind the desk seeming to have been signing paper works but as far as she could tell the elderly men were simply having a pleasant time talking with each other as they ignored the small pile of paper works right on the desk. She took five steps forwards in a respectable distance from the Nono and his guardians. "Did you need something Nono?" she asked in her professional voice._

_Timoteo nodded with that ever so gentle and warm smile on his face, the smile that made people think that he was merely an old man when he could possibly come at you and bring you to your knee with just a flick of his cane. "Yes, Lal Mirch, I know you and Colonnello just came back from a funeral and all but I want you to go back to Japan and spy on a certain Famiglia for me." he said._

_Lal had blinked at the news. "Why me? don't you have other people to do something such as spying on a Famiglia?" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Timoteo nodded and placed his elbow on the table and placed his hands together before looking at Lal. "We do...but Lal Mirch I am so sorry that I will be sending you of all people to something so simple...but my intuition would not let me rest until you would go..." he said. "I understand that if you are too busy or tired to go and if you are I will send someone else-"_

_Lal shook her head. "No, its fine...I'll go on the mission" she agreed._

_Intuitions was something the Vongola had. It was a feeling, a sort of sixth sense of theirs. She knew that Timoteo's intuition isn't nearly on par with the famed Vongola Hyper Intuition during that of the Primo's time but it had been said that Timoteo's intuition was the strongest among those of the Secondo's generation and after. The elderly man had been blessed with the intuition and because of that he has been the one to have lasted longer than any of the other generations who all died in a younger age. Lal had learned when she had first joined CEDEF that she should not question his intuition and just agree with him if it was involved in this whole matter._

_Timoteo smiled. "Thank you Lal Mirch...and as I have lived this long with my intuition, I can assure you, there is something waiting for you in this mission. I do not know what but I am sure that there is something waiting for you in this certain mission." he said and watched as Lal bowed before turning around and walking out of the room._

* * *

After the meeting with the man, Lal had gone home to where Colonnello had been waiting for her. He asked her about her day and she explained about the mission being some sort of long-term mission with her having to stay in Japan for a while.

Lal Mirch sighed. she still remembered what had happened during that fight. Overall there had been a lot of shouting and arguing fighting until the about three people came knocking on their door about how they can't sleep with all the love fights going on between Colonnello and herself. In the end of everything Lal had lost the argument and they both packed their stuff and came to Japan.

After that Lal had immediately began the mission. It was a simple spy mission where she had to find out if this Famiglia was trying to do something suspicious against the Vongola. It was very easy yet it was very hard not to just simply kill the boss of the famiglia. The boss of the famiglia couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself and had kept trying to get any females in their HQ to sleep with him. It had been unbelievably despicable in Lal's opinion. Though it may not have been pleasant, Lal had managed to get most of what she needed to know. Just one more trip and she was sure that she would be able to find out everything she needed to know to finish the mission and report it back to Vongola HQ.

Lal had been slightly lost in her thoughts until she heard soft tapping on the window and turned to it to find that it had began to rain. She cussed slightly as she went over to the glass and looked outside to watch the rain slightly fall it was beginning to get heavy and yet Colonnello had not come back. "Damn it, that idiot, I told him to come back before the rain hits." she grumbled a little and walked around a little.

Lal was about to call Colonnello; to scold him for coming home late, when she heard a round of tapping, that had sounded different from the rain's tapping, from the glass sliding door; which led to the balcony. She turned to the source of the sound and saw a drenched Falco trying to catch her attention and to let him in to get away from the raining. She immediately went and opened the door for the partner of her husband and watched as he flew in and landed on her arm. "Falco where's Colonnello?" she asked the bird and saw it point towards the door just as she heard the sound of someone unlocking the door and opening it.

"I'm back, kora!" Colonnello had announced as he came in completely wet from top to bottom after running in the rain with the bundle in his arms.

Lal had immediately gone to Colonnello for an explanation while Falco flew to the counter to the kitchen to dry just a little. "Colonnello! You're late. I thought I had had made myself clear when I said I wanted you back here before it rained. Did you or did you not tell me that you heard be back then?!" she said in her old military like voice. Even after quitting it seems she still continued to have the habit of returning to her old commanding tone when she was scolding someone.

Colonnello flinched at the tone in her voice and thought she was going to demand that he did some push ups as punishment when the baby in the bundle moved and whined a little. The whining reminded him about the child who must have been freezing from being soaking wet from the rain. "Wait, kora, Lal I don't have time for push-ups, kora!" he said and went past his wife and went straight to the bathroom where he grabbed a towel before heading to his and Lal's shared bedroom and began working on drying the baby off before grabbing a blanket and wrapping the baby up in it. After that was taken care of, he himself had changed his clothes in a quick manner so he doesn't get sick himself. He had just picked up the boy when he heard Lal by the door.

"Colonnello...what's that...?" Lal had followed the man to their room after he looked like he was rushing and she also found it strange about the whole push-ups thing because she wasn't about to ask him to do any sort of push-ups and was just demanding to know why the other was late and from what she have seen so far she could already tell that it had something to do with whatever Colonnello was holding right now.

Colonnello blinked and approached Lal with a sort of sheepish smile. He looked down at the baby who was now staring at him before beckoning Lal to come closer.

Lal raised an eyebrow when she saw Colonnello beckon her to come closer. She took slightly slow steps in walking towards Colonnello before looking down at the bundle and finds an infant no older than a month or so. "What in the worl-" she nearly screamed when Colonnello had motioned for her to be quiet.

"Shh...Lal calm down, kora. I can explain what happened-" he said and tried to calm his wife down but it didn't seem to be working right now.

"Calm down? _Calm down?!_ Colonnello you suddenly came home holding an infant in your arms and you're tell me to calm down?!" Lal exploded. "Where is he from? What's going on? Did you commit some sort of kidnapping? Where are the parents?" she began to shoot questions after another towards the blond who was still holding the baby in his arms.

"I found him in the forest Lal." Colonnello answered and tried to stay calm as he forgot to say his trademark 'kora' from being serious about something. He honestly expected this kind of reaction from Lal and the battle to keep the child that had grabbed a hold of his heart was beginning with Lal agreeing for now. "The parents abandoned him and I couldn't just leave him there to die, kora" he said as he looked into Lal's eyes.

"Okay, I understand that part but why did you bring the kid here instead of dropping him off in some orphanage?" Lal asked him, her eyes hard as she stared into her husband's blue eyes.

"Because I want to keep him, kora. I want us to raise the kid, kora" Colonnello explained with a hint of pleading in his eyes.

Lal began to freak out again. "Colonnello we can't keep this kid! He's not ours and we just can't take care of him!" She insisted. "Who knows what kind of person the child actually belonged to-" she said only to get cut off by Colonnello.

"The kid was Iemitsu's."

Lal stopped at Colonnello's words, her tense shoulder slumped and her eyes widened in disbelief as she turned to Colonnello and looked at him. She, herself heard it from Iemitsu during the funeral. He had said that their child had died along with the wife. So many more questions formed in her mind along with the previous questions she had piled in her mind since Colonnello came home and yet only one question came and that one questioned had already compressed all the other questions she had. "What...?" she asked in a slightly hushed tone with disbelief clearly evident in her voice.

"I was practicing in the forest when I saw him, kora. He placed the kid down in the middle of the forest to die Lal. He told the kid that would meet his mother soon, kora" Colonnello said and the grip on the baby got tighter, more protective. "The kid cried soon after but the bastard didn't even look back at the kid, kora! He just walked away like he didn't hear how much the kid was crying and I saw a stray dog was about to get the kid so I couldn't just stand there and leave him in the forest, kora, so I brought him back here...Lal the look Iemitsu had...he wasn't in the right mind, kora, he was so deep in his depression about Nana's death that he tried to kill the kid, his own son, kora" Colonnello explained.

Lal took in everything and ran a hand through her hair before walking out of the room and to the living room. "Iemitsu what the hell have you done?" she asked as she walked around trying to calm her nerves. She heard footsteps following her and she turned towards Colonnello who was watching her with the baby. She knew he wasn't going to give up without a fight and she herself refused to give in just yet. "Colonnello he's better off in an orphanage somewhere." he said.

"He's not better off in an orphanage. That place is garbage and you know it. He needs someone who can support him!" Colonnello argued.

"And what makes you think we can?" Lal asked. "We are part of the Arcobaleno and there are so many people going out of their way to kill us!"

"We're part of the Arcobaleno like you said so something like this shouldn't be a problem, kora! Luce has a kid. So does Fon and they're managing to live perfectly, kora!" Colonnello reasoned.

"What if people finds out about him? He's going to become a weakness."

"Not if we teach him how to become a strength, kora."

"We almost have no clue about parenting!"

"We'll learn, kora! Just like any other parents, kora."

"What if no one accepts him?"

"Then we'll turn away from whoever shuns him, kora."

"Colonnello we live in the dark of the Mafia where in every corner you'll find danger. Where you're never safe! He's going to di-"

"WE'LL PROTECT HIM!"

Lal flinched at the loud determined voice of her husband. She had only ever heard that tone from him once and that was the time where Lal had almost gotten herself killed in the battle field. She had been heavily injured and yet she refused to seek medical care and sought to keep fighting. That was when Colonnello had ran to her and shouted to her that he would be the one to protect them. That voice full of resolve that couldn't be wavered no matter what. The voice that clearly translated everything he said into seven words.

_"I Will Give My Life To Protect"_

"We'll protect him, kora..." Colonnello said in a smaller voice from before and yet Lal could still hear his resolve loud and clear. "Please, Lal, you and I both know that this could be our only chance at having a kid...I've really been wanting a child in our life but I never asked you." he said as he walked closer to her. "I know we can't have our own because of your condition...so please give him a chance, kora" he said, pleading was clearly evident in his voice as he asked Lal.

Lal stared at him before turning away and walking toward the glass that showed the balcony and the rain falling from the grey sky above. She looked down at her stomach and began to recall about her condition. It ran in her family, she couldn't get pregnant and if she did then there was a very high chance that she wasn't going to survive the birthing process. She hated to admit it but Colonnello was right. This was probably their only chance to have a child and it wasn't like Lal had never thought about having a child to take care of. She's heard stories about having a child from Luce and it did sound nice, tempting even, but she never tried because the chances of her dying was so high and she would have to leave the child to Colonnello alone and she couldn't do that to him.

Colonnello watched her and walked over before took her hand in his while he balanced the baby with one arm. "Lal...you have to give this a chance...give Tsunayoshi a chance..." He said softly.

Lal looked up at Colonnello and saw how he smiled. He smiled just like that when he had asked her out on a date, when they had first started to go out and when he proposed to her. It was a smile that told her that everything was going to be absolutely fine and that she didn't have to worry about a single thing and it always worked. She nodded slightly. "Alright...fine Colonnello...you win, we'll keep the him..." She said.

Colonnello's smile grew bigger and he hugged Lal while being mindful of Tsunayoshi. "Thanks Lal and just see, kora, this is a good choice, kora." He said.

Tsunayoshi had just been watching them the whole time and began to clap and gurgle happily when the two people in front of him began to make up again after all the scary yelling between them and saw that the man holding him had noticed.

Colonnello let Lal go from the hug, he raised Tsuna up into the air and smiled up at him. "You heard that, kora? Your new mommy agreed and I'm your new daddy, kora!" he said full of happiness and just got even happier as Tsuna gurgled happily while Falco flew over them while he hawked happily about the news.

"C-Colonnello be careful! You're going to drop him!" Lal scolded and looked out the glass again to find that the rain stopped and the sky was a beautiful sunset orange. Suddenly she remembered the time she met with Timoteo before the mission. She turned back to the two before she smiled just a little as she recalled about her talk with Timoteo when he had given her the mission. He may have been old but his intuition sure was strong. Just suddenly she began to wonder just what exactly will happen next.

"Woah!"

"Waaaah!"

"Colonnello you idiot!"

Thus this story really begins as two soldiers learn what parenthood really is about as they go through joy and sadness. As they experience what it was like to guard a small frail life in their very hands and as they learn things from the little bundle of sky they hold in their hands. What could await them, only time shall tell in this fun tale of a small family.

* * *

**There you have it everyone the third chapter of this story. We're sorry if it isn't as good but we promise you the other chapters will be and we will be making sure of that. **

**Though sorry to say that this will not be updated as soon as you all may like...since we will be focusing on updating our other stories instead so we are truley sorry and we hope you will not come to sew us nor will you come hunt us down and kill us.**

**Please review everyone and tell us what you think and thanks again for your support on this story we really appreciate it!**

**-Unemori Twins-**


End file.
